Temptation Desire Lust
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Set: A few months, maybe a year, after Chronicles of Riddick. What is Riddick had a child, one who was just like her father and Vaako has his sights on her. Vaako/OC ONESHOT. I know it's a crap summary, better than summary. I promise.


**JJ-Jefferu: **This is my first attempt at trying a Chronicles of Riddick anything that I felt comfortable enough to post and actually finished. There will be a story posted later about this; this one shot inspired the idea of a story. But this is a crossover type story. It's Reaper/Vaako, but it will not mention directly anything from DOOM, excluding the mention of Mars and what happened, there are no flashbacks or any relating directly to it. But it is still a crossover, I believe. The story will, however, contain flashbacks from DOOM.

**AriAnna: ** So you are actually going to go through with it then? The story, I mean.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Yes, I am, but I am not sure _when_ it will be though. I have barely started actually writing it out, for some reason, probably my DVD players fault, it's harder for me to do. Maybe it's your fault...

**AriAnna:** Yes blame the imaginary character that you created. Wait. Wouldn't that be blaming yourself?

**JJ-Jefferu: **How so?

**AriAnna: **You created me, therefore, I am a part of you.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Shit, you have a point. Anyway, Disclaimer time.

**!Disclaimer!** I do not own the copyrights to the Pitch Black/ Chronicles of Riddick scripts or movies. Nor do I own the copyrights to the video games/movie known as DOOM. Hell the most I own is the DVD copy of Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick, I don't have a copy of the video game(now that we don't have an XBOX, that is) or a copy of the movie known as DOOM. HOWEVER, I do OWN the plotline of this oneshot, AriAnna, the concept (though not really) of life mate, the laptop used to type this up, the notebook in which this is originally written, my phone (who helped me some too), my Zune (which is where the idea came from; from a move from Arizona to North Carolina, watching the Chronicles of Riddick, while keeping myself and my mom entertained) and the clothes on my back. Hell I only have 70 dollars to my name, if that. Also the definitions used are from Dictionary(dot)com app that I downloaded on my phone.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Please enjoy and let me know what you think of this? It might encourage me to work on the fic. And thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing my stuff, like always. I love you!

* * *

><p><strong>Temptation-Desire-Lust<strong>

**Temptation (temp-tey-shuhn): **_the act of tempting, enticement or allurement._

**Tempt: **_to attract, appeal strongly to; or invite._

She was a temptation, a rarity, a breeder amongst the undead, but most importantly she was his young; the Lord Marshall Riddick. To him the whole concept should seem wrong; she was but a child to him. Him living as long as he had; since the days of Earth, and the tragedy that washed over Mars. When a doctor decided he wanted to try playing God and messing with things he didn't fully comprehend. Still to this day, or at least the last time he browsed human records, twenty* percent of the human psyche was still unmapped. There was just something about her fiery personality and her no shit attitude that drew the Commander to his Lord's only offspring. Her brunette hair cascaded down her back in simple waves, a single streak of blonde stood out on her left side. John, or Vaako, as he was now known, had inquired about it to her once. She simply told him it was inherited from her mother. It was one of the only things her father ever told her about the woman who birthed her. Not that she talked much about the woman, had it not been for Riddick, AriAnna's life would have been void. The thing he enjoyed most about his Lord's heir was her eyes. Unlike Riddick's which the only distinctive color you could see in his eyes was the silver shine, AriAnna's were a deep blue with a silver hue. That, like her father, allowed her to see in the dark. That was what had drawn Vaako to her. They were a reminder of his life before Chromosome Twenty-Four, of his memories of the ocean.

Today AriAnna stood with some of the warriors discussing possible battle tactics. She was wearing the same kind of clothes as her father: a pair of black cargos tucked inside a pair of combat boots and a matching black wife beater. The only things that were different were: 1) the wife beater was skin tight and showed off the curves of her decent sided chest and exposed her toned stomach. 2) From her elbows to her hands was a pair of gloves (they covered scars from an accident while trapped on a dark planet). And 3) Tribal tattoos covered her skin, from her wrists to the center of her upper back in a phoenix design.

"You know John," AriAnna's voice says, breaking her father's second in command out of his thoughts. "Had it not been for the former Dame Vaako dying at my hands, your leering could lead to rumors of infidelity. "Her tone was light and teasing as she stopped in front of him.

"Yes, well unlike the former Dame Vaako I would not act upon those impure thoughts, as she did." Vaako spoke looking into her eyes.

"Sadly, that is true. But also unlike your wife, you are loyal to my father and not a manipulative bitch. Or you'd be dead alongside her." AriAnna said into his ear and walked away from him. Vaako stared after her a bewildered look on his face.

"Kid has a point. If you were your wife, you'd be dead," Riddick voice says, snapping Vaako from his trance. He turns to look at the man.

"Lord Marshall," was all Vaako could manage to say as he spied the amused glint that appeared on the Furyans face.

"Ari also has another point. If you still had a wife, the rumors would fly of how the Lord Marshall's daughter was the mistress to his second in command." Vaako goes to speak but Riddick silences him. "If it were true your life would no longer be valid. But in this case I'll make an exception. Maybe you better stake your claim on my child before someone else does. If it were anyone else, the words I just said to you would be very different and not pleasant in the slightest. That kid is the _only _thing that matters to me. I am trusting her to you. Don't make me regret it." With those parting words Riddick vanished, leaving Vaako to mull over his last words.

* * *

><p><strong>Desire (dih-zahyuhr): <strong>_To wish or long for; crave; want_

Vaako looked back in the direction his heart's desire went. Ever since he first laid eyes on her; standing defiantly next to her father, his heart ached for her: Her mind, body, and soul. For that moment his thoughts had been consumed with her. But those thoughts had been quickly vanquished as the previous Lord Marshall had ordered him to hunt down and kill the Furyan, Riddick. After a good five minutes reminiscing on his first glance at AriAnna, he went off in search of the female, half-breed, knowing the most likely place she would be.

**~!~**

AriAnna slid from the room she had previously left, or Vaako thought she left, after hearing her father give Vaako permission to do what they have both wanted since the moment their eyes meet, in the presences of the previous Lord Marshall on Helion Prime. When she had spoke with her father about the connection, the pull to him, on Crematoria as soon as they were away from prying ear, Riddick had given her a haunted look. It took him until after he killed the Old Lord Marshall and took his place did he explain to her.

Their kind, Furyans, had a primal instinct; though they may have countless conquests, they have only one life mate.

When AriAnna had questioned her father, if he had found his, he hesitated and looked to where Kyra's body had been impaled on the wall, before he removed it. A pained look over took his features as the memories passed through his mind. Then everything seemed to fall in place. When they first encountered Kyra, she called herself Jack and pretended to be a boy and a runaway. Thought the latter of the three were true. AriAnna had only been slightly older than her, at sixteen. Riddick had protected Jack in the same manner as he did her. Why after the whole leaving the planet thing he left Imam and Jack on Helion Prime and took left with just her. It made sense. It was all to keep Jack-Kyra safe until she as old enough and then he lost her. AriAnna felt a sudden pain in her chest as she thought of her father's loss. He would never be able to experience what she was about to; he would never have been completely satisfied with another woman. Being so lost in her thought's AriAnna as she was, her senses had dulled and she missed the figure who purposely stepped into her path.

When he noticed the distant look on the Lord Marshall's breeder of a child, a devil like smirk had made its way on his face at the many impure thoughts circulating through his brain. He was just like Dame Vaako, as she had been his mistress. He wanted to force the Furyan half-breed to submit to him, so he could use her as a tool against her father.

AriAnna collided with a muscular frame and stumbled slightly but did not fall; she was stronger than she looked. Her father did not raise a weakling nor would she be right up beside her father in the most wanted list. Her blue shined eyes glared into his soulless black eyes. AriAnna's eyes narrowed as she saw the smirk retreating from Damion's face.

"Ari," he purred at the short Furyan. Another thing she inherited from the woman, who birthed her, was her short stature. "What a surprise, bumping into you,"

"I highly doubt that Damion," AriAnna sneered, frowning at the fact he was touching her. Damion was the _only_ Necromonger that AriAnna was wary about. HE felt the same as Vaako's deceased wife, plus is scent oozed with arousal. "If you didn't plan this then I am not a breeder. You always find me. Why, remains a mystery,"

Vaako was making his way towards AriAnna's personal training room, when he heard the sounds of a scuffle and then a scream. The scream seemed distinctively like Damion, the man, well Necromonger male; his former wife had been using to fulfill her needs. He was not a stupid man; he just chose to ignore it. What he would not ignore was how Damion looked at what was _his_. He halted in his steps. His? Since when was AriAnna an object? Then he remembered Chromosome twenty-four brought out his primitive side. As he rounded the corner he saw something that made his blood boil. Damion had AriAnna face down on the floor, blood dripping from a gash on her forehead and a busted lip. Damion was sitting on her back holding her down whispering in her ear. He was about to intervene when AriAnna flipped Damion off and pinned him to the wall. A knife positioned at his throat and another one at his crotch. Vaako decided to intervene before AriAnna killed Damion and had to face the consequences.

"And what did you do to provoke the Lord Marshall's daughter?" Vaako asks Damion as if he did not just witness him pinning her to the floor or the blood on her face. Damion glared at the second-in-command.

"What makes you think I started it?" Damion growls, Vaako's eyes narrow.

"You laid hands on what's _mine_. I saw you pin her to the floor." Vaako snarls.

**~!~**

AriAnna looked away from the male who had caught her off guard and took advantage of her distraction and to Vaako. Her mind was working in overdrive at the mention of Vaako calling her, his. She was quickly snapped out of it by Damion pushing past her and lunging at Vaako.

"You can't claim her! You have no rights!" Damion snarls to Vaako. In response Vaako smirks.

"Lord Marshall says otherwise,"

"You lie!" Damion screams in disbelief.

"You doubt my word?" Riddick voice says from beside his daughter. Damion turned and looked at his Lord. Riddick was glaring, a look that made Damion wish for death. "And may I ask who gave you permission to lay hands on AriAnna?" He growls, Damion doesn't speak he was frozen with fear.

"Father," AriAnna says after a few moments of silence. Riddick looks at her.

"Yes," he replies.

"What is the penalty for conspiring to commit treason?" She asked, as if it was an innocent question.

"Death. Why do you ask?" AriAnna smirks and pulls out a small device from her pants and presses a button.

"_**If it wasn't for you then the former Dame Vaako and I would have been rulers. But I'll just have to settle for you, I guess."**_ Damion's voice plays from the device. A triumph look was covering AriAnna's face.

"I have proof of his involvement with the recently deceased Dam Vaako plans of your death." Riddick snarls looking at the soldier standing in front of him.

"I will _personally_ deal with this one. Vaako, Ari, go to your chambers, one of them. You both have much to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>Lust (lusht): <strong> _to have a yearning or desire; have a strong or excessive craving._

Vaako lead AriAnna to his room and pushed her inside. He was overcome with a wave of lust after seeing her in so much power and the one in control. He silences her before she could even speak. As AriAnna opened her mouth to speak, Vaako's lip crashed against hers. It was a rough and demanding kiss. Vaako pulled AriAnna tight against his body, wrapping his arms around her waist and locking them there. AriAnna responded with as much passion to Vaako's kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and standing on her tip-toes as to not strain Vaako's neck. Vaako picks up AriAnna, causing her to gasp in surprise. Using this moment of surprise, Vaako thrusts his tongue into her mouth.

**~!~**

AriAnna rolled over and snuggled into the slightly warmer body of Vaako. Blinking her eyes everything came into focus. As her sense stretched out she bolted up immediately and pulled the knife from under her pillow, as she searched the room for the intruder. Her eyes met with a silver pair and she relaxed, releasing her grip on the weapon. She felt her mate move and his hand touch the spot she just left. Vaako sat up and pulled his lover and mate to him. AriAnna gasped as she wasn't expecting his actions when he touched his lips the junction of her neck and shoulder, where he had bit her hard enough to leave a mark, and placed a gentle kiss on it. A chuckle sounded through the room of the Lord Marshall's second –in-command bed chambers. Vaako tensed up locking his arms around AriAnna. Riddick steps out of the shadows so Vaako could see him. Vaako's tension didn't lessen but his grip on AriAnna did. Riddick smirks.

"Relax, Vaako. If I had wanted to harm you, I would have done it about an hour ago." Riddick says an edge of seriousness hidden within his words. Riddick looks to his daughter. "I expected you to sense me in your sleep, but I guess I didn't take into account the first time dulls the senses. Or so I read," AriAnna glares at her father. She hadn't told Vaako about that, yet. After their two rounds of sex, they both passed out. Vaako looked between the two confused.

"First time, from my knowledge AriAnna is far from an Angel and is no stranger to sex," Vaako says confused. AriAnna growls at her father before firing off, in what Vaako could only assume, was Furyan dialect.

"_Father, please, we fell asleep. We've hardly had any time to talk properly," _AriAnna growls out.

"_You need to tell him though Ari, he deserves to know. He still has a choice, even if you don't."_ AriAnna sighs and calms.

"I know father. Is there something you needed?" AriAnna asks switching subjects. Riddick shakes his head.

"No," and Riddick leaves. AriAnna sighed and closed her eyes.

"John," AriAnna says using his real name. "You're my life mate." She keeps her eyes closed. Vaako's eyes widen and he looks down at her in shock. He was aware her species took a life mate but he never thought it would be him.

"Seriously," he asks in shock. AriAnna takes this as rejection and tries to get out of his arms. John tightens his grip on her.

"Let go,"

"No, listen to me." AriAnna stops struggling to listen to him. "That was no rejection. You just have to explain it to me. My knowledge is limited on that subject." And with that encouragement, AriAnna dives into explaining to the former genetically altered human what it means.

* * *

><p><strong>JJ-Jefferu: <strong>*-I can't remember if that number is right? From the movie, I tried using **HiddenXEmotion** story to help, but she didn't use that part T_T. So if you know if its wrong or right can you let me know?

**AriAnna: **I am in shock.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Why? Was it that bad?

**AriAnna: **Nah, you didn't go into details about the sex scene.

**JJ-Jefferu:** You and me both. You would think with all my _other_ stories that have the scenes in it, I would have actually wrote out them having sex, but I chose not too. I just wasn't in the mood to do so during this fic. Well that and I was in a truck on the interstate with my mom driving didn't help matters either I guess.

**AriAnna:** Please Review. It would mean a great deal to **JJ-Jefferu. **She is not very confident on this, seeing as it's something she's not done in a while.


End file.
